Sirius’ Little Puppy
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: The sequel to “Remus’ Little Girl”. It is time for Sirius to be dominant to his little puppy.


**Title:** Sirius' Little Puppy

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius

**Length:** 2,029 words

**Summary:** The sequel to "Remus' Little Girl". It is time for Sirius to be dominant to his little puppy.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** BDSM, Male domination, homosexual activity

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** emotionalwench (LJ)

**Notes:** After writing "Remus' Little Girl", I always had a sequel in mind but sadly when it came to a point in the story, I got writer's block.

**Review:** Yes please.

Sirius perched on the motorcycle, and gazed at Remus who was on his knees. His wrists were tied tightly behind his naked back. He was wearing a dog collar and a pair of very tight leather trousers. The collar was black and covered in diamond studs and had a long black leash attached to it. The pair of leather trousers had its bottom removed so Sirius would have perfect access to Remus' anus. The animagus smiled as he saw the red vibrator poking out of the werewolf's bottom.

He confidently got off the motorcycle and walked over to Remus who was staring longingly at his sexy master. Sirius was wearing a pair of black tight leather trousers and Remus could already see a bulge straining against the tight leather. His long black hair was free and flowing wildly over his shoulders. His nipples were pierced with gold rings and Sirius' toned chest was marked by several tattoos. He knelt on the floor and stared into Remus' innocent-looking eyes.

He smiled, "You look so gorgeous, my little puppy." He licked his lips, took Remus' face in his hands and passionately kissed him. As his tongue played with Remus', Sirius drew closer to his puppy and began to rub his hard leather-covered cock against Remus' trapped erection. The touch almost intensified Remus' erection and his own frustration in needing to climax and he moaned loudly inside his lover's mouth. Sirius took in the sweet taste of his lover before he broke the kiss and began to lick Remus' face like a dog.

Sirius reached behind his puppy and untied the bonds around Remus' wrists. He stood up and took the leash in his hand. As he walked over to the motorcycle, he pulled the leash firmly and Remus followed obediently on his hands and knees.

"Sit on the motorbike and hold onto the handlebars," Sirius ordered.

"Yes, Master." Remus stood up and sat on the motorcycle, taking care of how he sat as every moment caused his cock to pulse harder. He was wearing the same cock ring as Sirius had when he was dressed as a school girl and, like Sirius, the ring was too tight around Remus' cock. Every throb was agonising.

Remus held onto the handlebars and Sirius immediately tied the werewolf's wrists to the bars. The animagus grabbed hold of Remus' chest and positioned him in a lying position. The werewolf moaned uncontrollably as his cock came into contact with the hard leather motorcycle seat. As Sirius spread Remus' legs further apart, he became more aroused at the sight of the thick red vibrator in Remus' bottom. Licking his lips, he twisted the vibrator and Remus instantly screamed.

"Oh fuck!"

Sirius slapped his bare bottom hard. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

Remus winced, knowing he was going to be punished more. "I'm sorry, Master. It just hurts, that's all."

"Oh, does it now?" Sirius teased. He twisted the vibrator harder and Remus writhed on the motorcycle, causing friction to his hard cock. As the initial pain began to ease around his anus, Remus could feel nothing but intense pleasure of being filled by suck a thick object and his screams became passionate moans.

Sirius instantly stopped and chuckled to himself. "Did it hurt then, my little puppy?"

"No, Master", Remus moaned.

"Oh? How did it feel?"

"It felt so good. I want more…please." Sirius' cock grew harder at the sound of Remus' begging.

"All in good time," Sirius said seductively.

_It hurts, doesn't it?_ he thought. _And yet, you have not said the magic word. Maybe there's more to you then you innocent eyes tell, my sweet little puppy?_

Sirius stroked Remus' faintly scarred back and he smiled as his little puppy writhed slightly under his touch. He bent forward and began to lick down Remus' spine. The puppy moaned as his body shuddered, enjoying the delicious torture being inflicted upon him.

All too soon, Sirius stopped teasing his puppy's spine and moved to the front of his motorcycle. Remus raised his head and looked at Sirius who was smiling slyly when he saw that his little puppy's eyes were full of sexual tension.

"Oh God, you're beautiful like that," Sirius whispered, "I don't think you realise just how horny you're making me. Maybe I better show you."

Sirius pulled down the zip of his leather trousers and pulled out his rock-hard erection. He grabbed hold of his puppy's messy brown hair and pulled it back so Remus was forced to keep looking at his master. Sirius caressed the tip of his erection against his puppy's cheek. He rubbed it slowly towards his puppy's lips and Remus tried to lick the pre-cum leaking out of his master's cock. And yet, Remus could not move his head and all he could taste was air.

Sirius smiled as his puppy whimpered in need. "I think you want something, don't you?"

His puppy whimpered, "Yes, Master. I want to lick your cock….please"

"You will get your reward…soon."

Sirius knelt down and reached for the key in the motorcycle ignition hole. He turned it on and he head the motorcycle come to life. Almost immediately, Remus started to strain and writhe against the tight bonds on the handlebars. He closed his eyes and began to moan loud. Sirius let go of his puppy's hair and went over to Remus' bottom. After patting it lovingly, he twisted the end of the vibrator and the plastic object began to vibrate inside Remus. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched as the seat vibrated over the motorcycle engine and stimulated his puppy's trapped cock, as well as the thick red vibrator stimulated Remus' anus.

As he watched his puppy writhing in sexual ecstasy and torment, he began to stroke his own cock. Trying to ignore the pulses flowing through his trapped cock and his anus, Remus watched as his master masturbated in front of him. The sight was arousing the puppy even more and he was moaning and screaming uncontrollably.

"Turn the motorbike handlebars, puppy," Sirius ordered.

Remus whimpered but he slowly and reluctantly turned the handlebars. The sudden surge from the motorbike stimulated his cock in a way he had never experienced before. The need to climax was becoming more desperate and he vigorously rubbed his cock against the motorcycle seat hoping to get some friction. But the tight cock ring was denying him the opportunity to release.

Sirius masturbated harder and faster. "Turn them again and turn them faster this time."

Remus ordered without hesitation and turned the handles hard and fast. The motorcycle screamed louder and stimulated Remus' cock harder than before.

Sirius moaned, "Keep going. Do it again and again."

Remus repeated the process again and again. Each vibration from the motorcycle worsened the pressure on his cock and the vibration in his anus only aroused him more. He was not making a sound which was mixed with whimpering and moaning. And yet he continued turning the handlebars--he had to obey his master.

Sirius sighed seductively, "I think I am done teasing my puppy. Stop turning the handles."

Remus obeyed and sighed with relief that the vibrations under him were gone. However, the vibrator still buzzed inside him and the sensations kept pulsing to his trapped cock. Sirius walked over to his puppy and Remus could see that the tip of his master's erection was now leaking with pre-cum. Sirius placed his cock to Remus' lips and Remus rapidly and eagerly licked the tip. Remus lapped up the tip of his master's cock, enjoying the pre-cum.

Remus' enjoyment did not last for, after a few seconds, Sirius took his cock out of his puppy's reach and untied Remus' bonds. He took hold of the leash and pulled it hard.

Sirius ordered, "On the floor, puppy."

Remus got off the motorcycle, pining as the seat made contact with his trapped and aching cock. He got on his hands and knees on the floor. Sirius pulled the leash and moved towards the bed, Remus following him like an obedient pet. Sirius knelt on the bed and pulled the leash again. Remus climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. Sirius picked up the discarded rope and tied Remus' hands behind his back again. Sirius then removed his trousers and positioned himself behind his puppy.

He whispered, "Put your head on the bed."

Remus understood and positioned himself like a dog willing to be taken. Sirius slowly and teasingly pulled the vibrator from Remus' anus and his puppy moaned from the loss. Sirius grabbed hold of his puppy's waist and plunged his cock inside Remus in one hard thrust. Remus screamed at the invasion and Sirius moaned as his cock became wrapped in hot tightness.

"So tight," he moaned, "it's like fucking a virgin."

Wasting no time, Sirius began to pound his hard cock inside his little puppy, becoming more aroused every time Remus moaned or screamed. With each thrust, Sirius could feel his puppy become hotter and tighter and he knew that it was not going to be long before he climaxed. He unzipped the front of his puppy's trousers and freed his cock from the hot leather.

Remus moaned as his hot erection contrasted with the cool air. He felt a wet finger caressing the entire length of his cock and then rubbing the tip which was slick with pre-cum. And all the while, Sirius was thrusting into his little puppy, deliberately brushing against his prostate.

Remus cried out, "Oh God…OH FUCK!"

This time, he did not receive a spanking for his master was too wrapped up inside his puppy. Sirius' thrusts became harder and faster and so uncontrollable that he knew he was reaching the point of no return.

"That's it, my sweet little puppy," Sirius groaned, "Scream it all out…please your master."

And so Remus did. As Sirius continued to rub the tip of his puppy's rock-hard erection and tease his prostate, Remus let all his repressed screams and moans. Sirius could see his puppy's muscles tense up tighter. At the last, Remus felt Sirius take hold of his cock with one hand and rub it as hard as he was being taken. With his other hand, he took hold of the cock ring and teasingly pulled it down. Almost instantly, Remus came with a loud and relieved scream. His whole body spasmed and he saw stars. The last thing he remembered before sinking into unconsciousness was feeling his anus being filled with Sirius' hot seed.

Remus woke up slowly and he was surprised that he had placed under the bedcovers. As his brain awoke, he noticed that his bonds were gone as well as his leather trousers. He looked up and saw that Sirius was propped up against him, stroking his lover's hair whilst watching him wake up.

Sirius smiled his all-too familiar grin. The one that made his face come alive. He caressed Remus' cheek, "Hi lover."

Remus smiled back weakly, "Hiya. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

"I'm sorry for passing out. It was just…wow! I don't think it has ever been like that before."

Sirius' smile grew wider. "Don't be. It's going to be a huge boost to my ego if you faint every time we make love. It's a good thing I didn't whip you…"

"I expected you to whip me. After all, I whipped you with my belt. Why didn't you?"

Sirius pulled down the bedcovers and stroked Remus' faintly-scarred chest. "Because you have enough scars already. I just didn't want to hurt you."

Remus' heart melted at the gesture. He shuffled closer to Sirius and wrapped him in a gentle hug. "You're such a soppy git at heart, aren't you?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'm no way near as soppy as you."

The two pups chuckled and held each other for a long time. Although Remus had just woken up, the warmth around him was making him sleepy again. Within a few minutes, the werewolf was asleep, resting on Sirius' chest. The animagus did not notice however, because he was now also asleep in his puppy's arms.


End file.
